Our Shadows Kiss Before We Do
by nearafairchild
Summary: Set mainly in movie!verse. The Durin's longtime friend, Neara, sets out to help them take back the Homeland, because hers was stolen as well. Along the way, young Neara and Kili get teased about being in love, but not yet knowing it. Join 13 Dwarves, A Hobbit, A Wizard, and a Nypmh on the long, perilous journey to Erebor. Kili/OC.
1. Introductions

New Hobbit story I've been working on for awhile. Just now have the means to publish! Unfortunately, all my other stories were lost, so I've got to go to rewriting and trying to remember all those perfect word combinations I had found! When your computer quits, it sucks. Especially when you are still trying to go to school . Anyways, a little background.

My character's name is pronounced "Knee-ara". I'm not good a dictionary pronunciations, as you can see. The first "a" is long. Pronounced like it is in the word "are". This should be easier. I should be able to say it out loud and there will be a little button for you to listen to it. That would be lovely. But there isn't.

Neara is a Nymph. Nymphs are rarely found in Middle Earth anymore. Trolls and Goblins, and the occasional Orc tend to capture them and either make them slaves until they die, or eat them. Everyone who has heard of Nymphs often confuse them with Sprites, who are nasty little buggers. They bite too! Nymphs are only slightly smaller than a Dwarf, and taller than a Hobbit. They are beautiful like Elves, but compassionate like Humans. They live a long while, longer than Dwarves by a few hundred of them as nicer, shorter elves. Even though they live a lot shorter. Each tribe of Nymphs controls a particular element. Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. However, the royals of each tribe can control all of the elements at once, with practice.

Neara is a Princess of the Earth tribe. They once dwelled in the forests near Erebor, but when Smaug the Fearsome came, they lost their home as well, many perishing in the fight. Ents often protect the royals with their lives.

And I think that's about as much background as I'll give you right now :)

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Master Balin was riding along the small dirt path on his way to the meeting of the Dwarves. This countryside was nice, and reminded him of the city of Dale that lay below Erebor. He looked ahead and saw a small pony tethered to the side of the road. A young woman, with dark red hair, clad in warrior's armor, sat in the flowers nearby. He smiled widely as he recognized who the woman was.

"By my beard! Is that Neara Fairchild, daughter of Furin?" He stopped next to the woman, who was sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. An grin appeared upon her face as she opened her eyes.

"Master Balin. Good to see you." She stands and dusts herself off.

"Admiring the scenery?" He looks around at the beautiful flowers.

"It's very pretty out here." She pets her pony, who neighs at the affection.

"It won't be where we are going." Balin says solemnly.

"I know. I'd just like to look at it one last time, just in case." They both stay quiet for a bit.

"Well, must be off. Don't want to be late. Care for a riding companion?" He gestures to the trail ahead.

"No, thank you. I'm going to sit around here for a bit longer. Speak with the spirits and such."

"Well then, see you there. Ride careful, Neara of Furin." Balin tipped his head and gave his pony a nudge, and off he went.

Bilbo Baggins was not impressed with amount of Dwarves in his house at current moment. He could hear Gandalf counting them off quietly.

"We appear to be down one Dwarf and one lady." He mutters.

"He's not missing. He's late. He traveled North for a meeting with our kin. And she's probably been out front, admiring the flowers again." Bofur answered, chuckling to himself.

The Dwarves had now seated themselves and began eating. The dining area was so loud that Bilbo had gone into the entryway to get some space. He could hear them burping, and chewing loudly, and it made him cringe. Then there was a small knock at the door. Bilbo sighed, wondering just how many more Dwarves he could fit into this home. He opened the door, expecting the worst, but was delighted instead. Before him stood a slim woman, more beautiful than any he had ever seen before. She had long, dark red hair that was pulled into an intricate braid. Her eyes were slightly angled and a brilliant green. Her ears were a bit long and pointed, both of which suggested she was of elven descent, but she was far too short, only being just barely taller than Bilbo. She wore brown leather armor that hugged her body. A bow and quiver of arrows were slung around her back, with a longsword strapped to my side.

"Am I late?" She asks him quietly.

"Late? Oh, no. Please, come in." He steps aside and she walks in. She sets her weapons down carefully on the floor near the door. Bilbo is so very entranced by this woman that he only follows her. She follows the sounds of clattering plates to where the Dwarves are. Suddenly, they quiet.

"There you are! I'd thought you'd gotten lost! Or kidnapped!" Balin chuckles as he smokes his pipe.

"That was one time, Master Balin!" She grins.

"Neara!" Bofur yells and stands to hug her. She makes her way around the table, giving hugs and hand shakes. She reached Fili and Kili who both grin in awe.

"Thought you wouldn't make it!" Fili says as he pulls her into a strong embrace. They let go and she turns to Kili.

"Hello, Kili." If no one in the room had been watching them, they wouldn't have seen both Neara and Kili blush. Or both of them awkwardly looking at their feet. But everyone was and some chuckled lightly. Fili had to nudge his brother into movement.

"Uh, yes. Hello, Neara." He starts to bow to her, gets halfway and decides against it, hugging her instead. Bilbo could swear he heard Bofur mutter something about "young love."

The company moves about so Neara may sit, and even then Kili stands gawkily behind her since there are not enough chairs. They pass food to Neara, who continues passing it without grabbing anything.

"Come on now, lads. Don't you remember she only eats greens." Dwalin laughs as they hand her a plate of sausages. She eyeballs them and passes it by. Nori hands her a plate of apples which she graciously takes and starts digging into. Ori eyeballs her as if she's from some foreign planet.

"Thank you, Dwalin. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to eat anything." She shouts over the company.

"You would think after spending so much time on the road with you, they'd remember." Dwalin shouts back to her. Neara starts laughing, and to Bilbo and the rest of the company, it sounds like angels singing. Bilbo moves closer to Gandalf so he wouldn't be shouting.

"She's exquisite." He says in awe. Bofur hears this and smiles.

"Aye, she is." He looks towards Neara, who is laughing at something Fili had said, while Kili chuckles slightly.

"Is she an elf?" Never before had Bilbo wished no one could see him more than this moment. As soon as the words exited his mouth, everyone was quiet and turned on him. Even Bombur had stopped eating and glared at the poor Hobbit. Neara stands, making Fili and Kili shrink away from her.

"_What _did you call me?" She hissed, slowly making her way towards him. Although she was only slightly taller than him, Bilbo was afraid. He could practically see the fire in her eyes.

"I just mean, the only creature I've known with such beauty-" Neara cut him off, spitting her words.

"Is one of those foul, self-entitled, snobbish elves? Do not mistake, Mr. Baggins, shall you call me an elf again, I shall have your head on a platter. Woman or not, I will _end_ you." She walks off to calm down and the entire company bursts into laughter.

"He about messed himself!" Bifur chuckles. Bilbo's face had instantly reddened as he walked with Gandalf towards the entryway.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone." He says sheepishly.

"If you don't mean to offend then you shouldn't open your mouth." Gandalf says, taking out his pipe. "She is a nymph, dear Bilbo. And a feisty one at that. It would not due to cross her path for a time, if you value your life."

Bilbo nods as Ori asks him what to do with his plate. The rest of the Dwarves stand and begin to clear off the table. Neara stalks into the kitchen where Bofur, Gloin, and Oin are sitting still.

"Care for a game of rhythm, Miss?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go then." She chuckles and grabs a fork and spoon from the spot in front of her. The start by pounding them on the table, then clinking them against each other, then back on the table. Bilbo runs in frantically.

"Can you not do that please! You'll blunt them!"

"You hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur grins as they pick up pace, and add in stomping their feet. They start singing, and Neara can't help but join in, laughing as she does. Around them, the dishes fly towards the kitchen where they were cleaned by Bifur and brought back into the dining room on the table. Bofur stood to play his flute and Neara moved to get out of the way, drumming on the table as she stood. She even helped by elbowing a few dishes to their spots. Being in the company of Dwarves makes you skilled in random number of things, this included. Bilbo made it back to the room, where all the dishes were stacked neatly and clean. He stood there, dumbfounded, as the company laughed at him. A loud knock at the door quieted them all.

"He is here." Gandalf said, letting in the last of their group. Thorin entered, looking as serious as Neara had ever seen him. Come to think of it, she's not entirely sure she's seen him smile. He enters the room and Neara hears something about him getting lost. She can't help but laugh, Thorin never could find his way without a map. He must have heard her soft laugh because he moved right towards her.

"Neara, I am surprised you came. In fact, I'm almost sure I explicitly told you not to." He gives her a look.

"A good hello to you as well Thorin," she smiles and hugs him. "It was not only your home that was lost, so why should you be the only one to reclaim it?"

"Very well. I've learned not to argue with a spirited nymph." Thorin moves to the kitchen where the rest of the company follow, much quieter than they were before. Neara didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. She had heard it all before, said it all before. The only thing that drew her interest was when Gandalf pulled out a key and a map. This was something they hadn't had before. Why all other attempts failed. Apparently, Gandalf wanted the young, cowardly Hobbit, to be their burglar. To break into the kingdom, and let the rest of them in. Balin handed the Hobbit the contract. The one everyone had already signed long ago. Even Neara, much to Thorin's protests. When Bofur had compared the great dragon, Smaug, to a furnace with wings, searing pain, flash of light and then death, Bilbo had fainted.

Neara rolled her eyes. It was a waste of time being here. This Hobbit is a coward. He won't join on this journey with us. Even now, he sat, sipping tea, going on about needing more time to think. After deciding he would not be attending, he went to bed. As Thorin began to sing, his deep voice echoing through the Hobbit hole, Neara began to wonder if this truly was a suicide mission. Dragons live a very long time, and it had only been sixty years. Surely he would not give up his treasure so easily.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Neara awoke to Bofur and Kili taking turns at trying to rouse her, first by poking, then tickling, then yelling. Nymphs do fancy sleeping in nature filled places, so when she had found the garden out front, she couldn't help but curl into a little ball and sleep. She began to wake, and she heard Bofur exclaim something about a bucket of cold water. She stood and Kili stared at her.

"_Finally_, Bofur went to get a bucket." He laughs. "Sleep well?"

"Exceptionally." She picked up her longsword and bow and strapped them in the appropriate places. She then went over to her pony and rolled up the blanket she had slept on, strapping it to the back of its saddle. "Good morning, Shadow."

Her pony was a bit taller than everyone else's. And had a beautiful gray coat with black stippling on his rump. He neighed at her, nudging her side.

"Yes, yes. Here you are." She pulled an apple out of her satchel and handed it to him.

"Let's ride out." Thorin said from the front of the line. She climbed upon Shadow's back and was instantly greeted by Kili and Bofur on each side.

"And so it begins." Bofur laughs.

**OUR SHADOWS KISS BEFORE WE DO**

Once they had exited the Shire, the company began talking about whether or not the Hobbit would actually show, taking bets and arguing back and forth. Neara bet that he would show, much to everyone's surprise. Not a league later, the group heard the cries of the young Hobbit.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and turned to see the poor thing trying to catch up. He finally reached them, trying to catch his breath, he huffed. "I did it. I've signed it."

He handed the contract to Balin, who looked it over thoroughly.

"Everything seems to be in order." He nods and stuffs it in his satchel. Thorin grunts.

"Get him a pony." The company started moving on as Bilbo went on about being a fast walker, before Bofur and Kili picked him up and put him on the pony. Neara couldn't help but laugh. She could tell Master Baggins had never been on one before.

"_The Hobbit is afraid. I've never laughed so much in my life." _Neara chuckled. Being a Nymph, she could speak with animals. Not all Nymphs had this ability. In fact, very few had ever mastered it. The pony would make an exceptional conversational companion. Being in the company of Dwarves did not turn up many exciting topics. Neara nudged her pony to catch up with Bilbo. Bilbo jumped as the pony tripped a bit.

"Be careful, you're scaring him." She says in her angelic voice.

"I think I'm much more afraid of him, thanks." Bilbo looked at the pony who seemed to watch him closely.

"I was talking to the pony." Bilbo gave her a look and Gandalf answered it for her.

"Nymphs, especially from Neara's tribe, can communicate with animals." He nodded towards her.

"_It's not going to fall off is it?" _The pony eyeballed the Hobbit. Neara laughed again and shook her head. The men started tossing bags of coins around, and Bilbo had asked Gandalf what they were doing.

"Did you two think I would show up?" He asks Gandalf and Neara. They both caught their bags of coins.

"I never doubted you." Gandalf smiled and pocketed the money.

"I thought you said he was a coward." Kili gives Neara a poke.

"Oh, I still do, but a curious one." She grins towards Bilbo and continues to make her way up to the front of the line with Fili and Thorin.

After riding most of the day, darkness had begun to fall and Thorin ordered the company to stop and rest for the evening. Neara was very grateful, her back was hurting and she was ready to walk. Even the ponies were complaining of being tired. No one spoke as Gloin and Oin made a fire. Neara tethered the ponies to some nearby trees and everyone set up camp. Bofur began cooking their supper while Neara walked and stretched near the ponies. Kili grabbed some food for Neara, hoping that there wasn't too much meat in the stew for her. He walked over and admired her beauty. Handing her the food, he blushes.

"I don't know if you'll like it. I'm sure Bofur snuck some kind of vegetables in there."

"Thanks, Kili." She goes to kiss him on the cheek when a roar echoed through the night.

"What was that? Are those wolves?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, those are not wolves. That'll be an Orc pack." Bofur answered. Kili and Neara looked down, remembering their first meeting. Which had involved Orcs.


	4. Chapter 3

_ Thorin had taken a job to protect the Earthen Tribe's Princess as she traveled to the other Tribes of Nymphs. He had agreed because the Nymphs were the only ones who had tried to help the Dwarves when they lost their homeland. The King wasn't too fond of the Dwarves, but they had heard rumors that this Princess had convinced her father to help. He gave them food and offered permanent sanctuary. Thorin knew he would need to repay them for their generosity, so he agreed to protect the Princess. He thought she would be stuck up, it was after-all, only a rumor that she had chosen to help him and his kin. _

_ She was so young when Thorin first met her. Innocent, even. He did not know if she would survive her quest. He enlisted the help of his finest warriors. Those he knew he could trust to protect her at all costs. Dwalin and Balin. Bofur. And his nephews, Fili and Kili. They had met in a small town, far enough away from the Nymph's village so that they would not be in any danger._

_ They met in a pub. Bofur, Fili and Kili were to meet them on the road once the Princess arrived. _

_ "Where is she?" Balin looks around the pub._

_ "I am here." A young woman answers. She is dressed in a male's armor. Her red hair fell down around her shoulders. She sport a bow and arrow and many daggers from what Thorin could see._

_ "Princess Neara?" _

_ "Shhh!" She looks around as the inhabitants of the bar turn to the group. "We cannot talk here. Call me Nee in the presence of others."_

_ "Sorry. Shall we be going then?" Thorin gestures to the door._

_ "Please." She hurries outside and pulls herself onto a pony. Kicking her pony, she gallops off towards the edge of town. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin follow quickly. They reach the edge of town and Neara looks at the Dwarves._

_ "I didn't realize I'd have an entourage."_

_ "Your father wants to make sure you are protected." Thorin answers._

_ "I can take care of myself." She snaps._

_ "I'm so sure." Dwalin scoffs. "A young Princess against a pack of Orcs, how would you attack them with no one to protect your backside? Do you even know how to use those weapons upon your back? Who did you take them from? Your father? Or brother?"_

_ A whir of silver flies past Dwalin's right ear and lands in a tree next to him. He stares at her incredulously._

_ "I am fully capable of taking care of myself." They stop, as to wait for the rest of the entourage._

_They arrive and Neara is introduced to them all. She cares not to remember their names. She does not expect to be with them much longer. They ride a little longer and stop for the night. Neara camps above them in a tree. _

_ Once she was sure they were sleeping, she carefully climbed down the tree and onto her pony, riding off into the night. What she hadn't noticed is that the youngest Dwarf, one of Thorin's nephews, had seen her leave and followed her._

_ The rest of the Dwarves woke to find the Princess and Kili missing._

_ "We must find them." Thorin orders._

_ "They are probably together." Fili ensures._

_ "No. If I'm correct he is following her. But they are both most likely in danger." Thorin kicks his pony and they ride off._

_ Neara stopped near a spring to get some rest and water for herself and her pony. She began to take off her armor, fancying a swim in the beautiful spring. She was down to her nether wear when she heard a twig break behind her. She quickly grabbed her bow and strung an arrow, aiming it into the woods._

_ "Show yourself." She orders. The young Dwarf came out of the trees, hands raised. She puts down her arrow. "Why did you follow me?"_

_ "To protect you." He says quietly._

_ "I don't need protection." She growls._

_ "No?" Kili smiles as he quickly grabs her bow from her and shoots an arrow behind her. She turns quickly to see an Orc, dead in the meadow. She quickly grabs the sword off her pony's saddle and turns, looking out for more of the monstrosities. The Dwarf notches another arrow and aims it into the trees himself. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then it happened all at once. Orcs ran out of the forest. Neara and Kili started attacking. Kili kept looking to make sure that the Nymph was not in danger, but she did not try to avoid it. In fact, she ran towards it. Kili grunted and ran after her. It was his duty to protect her, and she was not making it easy. However, she slayed everything in her path. Kili laughed. His uncle couldn't have been more wrong about this girl._

_ Not ten minutes later, all the Orcs were slain, just as the Princess pulled her sword out of the last one's body, Thorin and the rest of the group showed up with swords and axes raised. Upon seeing that all were dead, he put his sword away, walking to his nephew._

_ "It's a good thing Kili were here to protect you, otherwise, these monsters would have killed you on sight." He kicks one of them. Neara glares and takes her bow and arrow from Kili, knotching an arrow and aiming. The Dwarves behind Thorin raise their weapons, even a Nymph could not harm their to-be king. She releases the arrow as the Dwarves yell and run to protect Thorin, but he was not her target. A thud three feet to their left makes them stop, looking to where an Orc was sneaking upon them._

_ "I will admit, your nephew helped greatly, but I could have handled myself. As I've been telling you." She glares and picks up her armor, strapping it back on. Thorin scoffs at her_

_ "We'll camp here for tonight, since the young Princess decided to run off and waste away the day." _

_ Neara looks at him incredulously, before grunting and going to set up her camp on the other side of the meadow._

_ Young Kili looked over to where he knew the Nymph was supposed to be sleeping. Something about her intrigued him. She was beautiful, yes, but she was not afraid of battle. He'd never seen anything like her. His brother nudges him._

_ "May I help you?" Kili grunts._

_ "You know Uncle won't have it. He hates the Nymphs. He says they are almost the same as Elves." Fili nods towards the Princess._

_ "But she is the one who offered us help when all others turned their backs." Kili looked longingly._

_ "Those were only rumours, Kili. Uncle said she is as stuck up as any other Elf or Princess."_

_ "Do you always listen to what Uncle says?" Kili snaps and stands up. "Good night, brother."_

_ Kili stormed off, not caring where he went. It's not like there are many woman Dwarves that were interested in the young Prince. Something to do with his Uncle, he was sure. Besides, female Dwarves had never interested Kili. They would cater to every need of their husbands, often putting aside their own happiness to do so._


End file.
